A Man's Past is His to Tell
by graDqesa
Summary: The kids find comfort in his wisdom. But there's a life lesson from his past he never mentioned. He learned even rakes can fall in love... hard. Because they never knew her in Tokyo and why they never did. Snippets. Contains some spoilers.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: If I own anything of the franchise, I'd be busy lobbying for a spin-off of this couple's adventure.

Author's note: Sort of AU-ish. Most part of the story was written before the FF6 trailer release, so story is not entirely canon.

* * *

She betrayed him.

She left him when she said she never will. She's gone, leaving him millions of dollars. As if that will be enough compensation! It seemed like too many words were being spoken but none of them he understood. He nodded at the words, though not fully aware who said what. That there's no way he could've known and he did everything he could or something. His fight to control any outburst of anger prevents him to pay complete attention.

Their friends know distress calls. Dom explained it's what family does to family. He is grateful, no doubt. But they can never fully understand something they know little about. And he doesn't blame them. Now is not the time to tell his story. Everything's so fresh, admittedly, it hurts like hell.

"What do you have in mind?" Dom asks him for, he can't tell, maybe the third or fourth time.

His mind stopped working the exact moment Gisele was gone. Suave and smart guy like him don't get to be backed in a corner this way. He bought time as he chewed on whatever it was that he managed to grab from his stash earlier. At this moment, it's not like he gives a damn.

"Tokyo."

Nobody said a thing about the abrupt change to his recent not-in-a-hurry-to-get-there-we're-fine-where-we-ar e-maybe-we'd-stay-here-for-a-while attitude. Like no one ever mentioned a thing when he opted to fly directly to Japan, abandoning all plans of driving across the continent. Not any of them said a word at how he maximized his baggage allowance. Yes, not even big mouthed Rome uttered a joke. And he was thankful they respected his silence. He played it cool. He even dared smile as he said goodbye.

He stared outside the window while the plane was taxing, not knowing what he's looking for. He must be crazy hoping for a miracle that she will be there. This country holds a lot of memories of her, of them. He closed his eyes and pictures her smile that last time he saw her before his world turned into the mess that it is now. She left him and that was that. Just the thought of her kills him. Losing her was a taste of what it feels like to die. He wished he didn't quit smoking, for he sure would love to have one hell of a smoke now.

Hah! What do you say to that, Gisele?

He never got a reply. And he swears at her for not caring. Then he swears again, at himself this time, because he swore at her. Still with his eyes closed, he decided he'd probably drive himself crazy before the plane lands. So, he started torturing himself by remembering everything about her the entire flight, just because it will not make a difference to his sanity anyway.

* * *

A/N: Please consider this as a trial run. Not really a writer, just trying out how. Hope it's not such a mess. =) thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: These are 2 short chapters.

* * *

He has groupies. They adored him, his cars, and the power he wields. Each and every one of them craves his attention. When he's got the time AND the moment of weakness to be defiant of Gisele, he gives them that. He sleeps with a few, or some, of them like a hardcore rock star. He never brings them to his house. It's never with the same girl twice. And most of all, nothing that will fall anywhere near the concept of a relationship, no matter how dysfunctional it is a girl can tolerate. He is precaution personified. To him, they are as good as TV dinners. They all have the same bland taste which doesn't leave you wanting for more. No matter how appetizing they look or smell. You take it because of your hunger, but given a choice, you'd opt for the one your palate wants.

The girls never called him out for saying the wrong name or an endearment that they sure know was not meant for them. This happens, if he were to be honest, all the time. He'd slip into some language they couldn't care less for. And never once did he apologise for it. If they wanted to say something, they kept it to themselves. Frankly, if that puts them off, they can just leave. No big deal.

That doesn't mean to say he can't have girls clinging to his arms almost all the time. Appearances must be kept, after all. He doesn't give ideas, though. He makes sure they know what they're getting themselves into. He will not go any further than a one night stand. And it means just that, one night. No good morning, goodnight or see you later. Because despite all that, he returns to his apartment each time alone and somewhat sober. An apartment he never mentioned to anyone about. They need not know what's in there and who he was alone.

He beckons sleep through memories of her. He whispers her name again and again in his sleep. No matter what the dreams were, even nightmares that she was taken away from him or she walked away without a word, he welcomes it. So every time he wakes up realizing the dream is over and she's really gone, he feels like he just died a thousand deaths yet again.

xxx

She was working the graveyard shift at the nearby convenience store, waiting for a bus at the station three blocks from his shop, even clinging to another man's arm during a race and a little too many times solicited sex from him. It used to be just girls that somehow remind him of her. Then it became almost every girl with the exception of the old cleaning lady across the street. It's bad, really bad.

His eyes wander from girl to girl and he realizes he finds them either unrealistically her or terribly not her. The disappointment of the latter brings him back to the time a bullet hit his torso. So, at most times he decided he liked imagining she's every girl he sees. He should call Dom so the guy can beat the crap out of him back to reality but that would mean admitting calm, collected Han is not as calm and collected.

He begins to question if he will ever get over the pain, forget eventually. Then he asks himself the biggest irony of it all. Would he like to forget her?

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Whoever it was that caused her this much pain will pay like no other. It must be that guy from the café, or the lady with a babe. Oh hell, it might even be him! He rarely gets sick but there was this one time, months ago, he had the fever. Gisele stayed up all night looking after him and come morning, he was already ordering her about, malingering just to make her stay in bed beside him the whole day. Now, it hit her hard. It had been going on since forever and he wanted it to stop. Maybe he was over thinking but damn if he couldn't help but blame himself for not realizing she's this sick. He heard her groan, and it poked at his composure. There's no way he'd stay a minute more holding her hair, stroking her back while keeping her steady as she empty the contents of her stomach sitting on the cold bathroom floor, clutching the bowl, no less! If she needs to go at it, she will have to do it his way. He will hold her hair, rub her back and comfort her all day and night while she's safely tucked in bed!

Han lifted her from where she was seated. He sighed as he realized how much weight she must've lost. Gisele gained at least a couple of pounds the past month. Now, thanks to him, she weighs almost nothing and it's killing the hell out of him. He gave himself a good mental beating for that. He kissed her temple gently, guiltily; as he made sure she's settled comfortably in bed. Her pretty face showed fatigue from all the wrenching the past few days, not even sparing the late hours of night.

He felt awful. If only he could trade places with her. "I'm so sorry, babe."

She pouted and held his hand. Man, what had he done? Her hands were clammy and cold. As mental beating goes, he's running way above quota at this moment. Han instinctively leaned his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes before he realized her breathing became even. He chanced a glance and saw that she had fallen asleep. He tried prying his hands from hers but she refused to let go. That's the thing with her; she's the touchy-feely kind, no problems with PDA but never clingy or needy. Yet, he loves how she'd curl up beside him, the way she's unaware of what she's doing. The synchronicity, the shared looks only they understand and the ever present need of togetherness although unspoken.

As best as he can muster, he squeezed himself besides her, still holding her hand. He moved Gisele a little so that he can rest his cheek on hers. She's not running a fever but it still didn't make him feel any better. She stirred a bit, without opening her eyes, clumsily ran a hand through his hair.

"You're in need of a haircut." Her voice was whisper soft and hearing it was the most comforting thing in the world. He nodded but didn't say a word. He just hoped upon hopes that it wouldn't get this tolling on her when she gets pregnant with their children.

* * *

A/N: kind of iffy with the writing style I used in this fic. and fair warning, no proof read, not beta-d. uploading as I browse through my docs.

again, my thanks for taking the time to read. -)


	4. Chapter 3

The new kid reminded him of Brian... and Ben, a past buried deep a long time ago. His life felt like it was coming full circle at the sight of the kid and that's all he could do to take the insensible guy under his wings. The dude's got personality, that's for sure. It's the how and why the boy became who he was which left Han interested. He was once a curious teen too. He was someone who felt like he can run the world. If anything, he could easily utter the lines "been there, done that." Oh boy, did he see it all.

Han's not one for regrets. What for? You can't bring back time. You can never go back and change things. You are who you are because you made those choices and those choices changed you. There are choices you pay in blood, pain and sorrow. Still, you cannot undo things. He wouldn't say he's okay with everything. He just learned to cope. To continue, in his own way. If he's doing it wrong or right, he'd be the one paying the price.

Not looking back means not thinking of the what-ifs. But he's a stubborn man and saying you shouldn't doesn't mean you can't. How can he not think of her without looking at the past? It's only there that he'd be able to hug her, kiss her, laugh with her and be with her. He'd admit he wants Gisele back; very badly it pains him like nothing else. But he can't now, can he? So, why even think of how he'd be able to? He had to live this life despite the burning need to be with her because he had to accept Gisele's choice. If one day she comes back to him, he will take her back without a word or second thought. Just like that. Easy. Only, after all this time, it hasn't happened.

So, he must at least try to keep going with his life. A life he can enjoy but can't say happy about. Lately, even enjoying it was dragging. He played, hustled and bustled. Living the life like that of the high school kid he was once. Yet, it's not the same. He missed the team, the dynamic and most of all, her. He pictured Tokyo differently. Yes, the stuff was pretty much what he anticipated but since Gisele, this place had been something else. Maybe because he somehow imagined she'd be with him. Maybe because they planned together what they'd do in Tokyo. This place became his Mexico when she left him, a place where those cowboys in the movies escape to. He'd have to agree with Dom when he said running is not freedom. He couldn't go somewhere else though, because this was where he told her he'd be and he wouldn't want her not knowing where he was even if each day he felt more trapped and suffocated in this place.

He wonders if she'd like how there were models almost every night partying in his garage. She will never approve of him going back to the Han from ages ago but knowing Gisele, she'd probably understand why. Still, same Gisele will not allow all these and he's sincerely sorry. He automatically apologised to her in his mind and he pictured her giving him that look that says he'd been forgiven because she understood not because he was right. He had to literally shake the image off his head. How can anyone ever imagine someone so clearly and perfectly accurate? It might be because of time or boredom or even eventually, you just pull up random thoughts you forget she's not even there. That or he needs Dom to commit him to an institution fast. Money can get you a nice hospice, right? Something like The Ritz? With a king sized bed? Full bath? Man, he must've been rolling with these kids too much he officially lost touch of reality. He uttered a string of profanity at Gisele for leaving him and turning him into a lunatic.

The crowd made a despaired sound as the driver and Han's battered car came to sight. He knew then, he found something to make sure he doesn't go ballistic with all these pent up obsession. Else, he really would need to make that emergency call to Dom.

"Don't leave town."

With that, he left smirking.

_Yeah, babe, found another lost one. You don't mind, do you?_

* * *

A/N: I feel bad whenever I post short chapters, so I thought I should upload at least a couple (if possible). I'd have thanked you, Saudade Florentina but I still don't know how to work all these features lol (Thank you. I see from your username how we are both captivated by this "feeling"?! *fist bump*)

I'm not sure if I'm liking how I wrote this or if writing is even for me. Still trying to understand stuff. Get the feel since I'm really relatively new with all these. Thanks for letting me explore this world! XD


	5. Chapter 4

"Come on, please?"

"Must we really?" He'd never been a fan of pictures but Gisele suddenly had this idea of buying a camera. Sure, he wouldn't mind if she just wanted to take photographs of the landscapes or architecture. This girl has other ideas, though. She's had a thought of, how she put it, capturing their moments together.

"Sweetie, I really don't want to sound unaccommodating, but we are sort of on the run." He tugged on a lock of her hair to lighten the remark.

"Yeah. Oh well, I guess there really are things money can't buy."

"Sorry." And he realized he really was. Because if he'd do any of those cheesy stuff, he couldn't think of doing it with anyone else but her. "Hey~ we'll have lots of memories together that we can always look back to."

She smiled at him, with eyes that looked at him as if he's the best thing that ever happened in the world.

"One day. Someday."

Just like that, compromise. She didn't ask, didn't sound demanding but always, with Gisele, he felt in tuned. Han was not able to resist kissing her right there while sitting on the steps of the cathedral.

"I promise." He said and meant it, because he will make sure they will eventually. He kissed the top of her head softly before gathering her closer to him.

She was not very happy when he came back to their hotel room that night. The moment Han stepped in the room; she looked just about ready to pull a gun at him.

"You do not go out without a word, Han! You just don't do that!"

"baby..."

"What? You decided you needed to get some fresh air? By all means, go! But you tell me! You understand? I wake up and you still haven't returned! For 2hours I was wondering if you're hurt, something happened to you or.." she paused, unable to say the words. Shit! He didn't realize it took him that long. The rain delayed him more than he thought.

Then Gisele looked at him and her face registered confusion, annoyance and lastly concern.

"You are drenched! What have you been doing?" She walked towards him, pulled him to the direction of the bathroom and ordered him to take off his clothes.

His only answer was a sheepish grin but she was having none of that.

"You were supposed to wear your jacket not bundle it up so you can hang on to it while you get soaked."

"Can you not shout at me, for heaven's sake?!" When did she ever start to become a raving shrew? She has a temper but she never made shrilling sounds that will make one deaf. What is it now?

"Gi, honey, please. I swear if you don't stop moving around…you could be a little gentler helping me out of these damn clothes! Okay, just stop it. You're angry. I'm sorry. Let's talk about this later. I'm having a headache from your shaking me, babe. Please." He felt her slapped her hand on his forehead and pushed him to sit on the vanity chair. So much for getting her calm and pacified. Or maybe it's because his body hurts like mad everywhere she touched and he felt like he'd been carrying a two ton boat while drifting ashore.

"Han? Hey, baby?" Even with tenderness, it still seemed to be too loud for him. He didn't know if he answered or not. Next he knew, Gisele was sitting in front of him with her arms wrapped around him. Her warmth was soothing; and he wished they can stay this way forever. She was anchoring him through the feeling of being battered by waves. He held on to her tight, willed himself not to let go. It was his last thought.

He didn't remember most of how his clothes were changed or how he ended up in bed. He woke up to her smile. Sunshine. Han motioned for her to lie beside him and ordered she give him his morning kiss. With a laugh, she obliged. He must've had it pretty bad last night. The room's not spinning now and things seem normal. He doesn't feel any pain. Yeah, even the massive head pounding was gone.

"Thank you." Yes, definitely normal. The voice of his angel, like it always sounded to him. Judging by her demeanour, she didn't even hold against him the things he must have said or done last night. She'd appreciate the simplest things and be moved by the smallest gestures. Somehow, somewhere, someone must be looking after him. She was an unexpected gift he doesn't deserve but he knew there's no way he'd be able to let her go. Worthy or not.

"I must be losing my touch. My timing was off." Getting sick for buying her a gift sure is one heck of a way to surprise Gisele.

"You're still not forgiven for worrying me."

He shrugged. That-awful-charming-arrogant-shrug.

The first photo they took was of them in bed that morning, arms around each other. He promised, didn't he? A few hours of fever for trying to save the small digital camera by using his jacket was worth every second. It's because of her, he knew. He would want to be the guy who will make her happy.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Posting this was hard. I do not even recall how I wrote this.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry for a short chapter and for uploading it late. Not much of a write but I actually found this scene from the movie cute.

* * *

Dominic Toretto, that meddling guy! He thought it's cute to be playing cupid? How can a big guy like him be cute? Well, not that Han didn't like where he was.

All three of them, Brian, Roman and Dom were at the back of the truck while Han was seated beside Gisele. Surely a better view than what they had back there. Okay, maybe he'd thank Dom later for practically shoving him in the front seat. He should've done it more forcefully too. Because really, it was a shame that the cab was wide for he could've landed on top of her. Oh well.

It's not like he'd never try to take the front seat if the other three insisted. He just felt better telling himself Dom made him do it. Shit! Gisele's really knocking out pegs. Not that he minded... much. He just never thought of women the same way. Usually, he'd have flirted the hell out with the girl now. Separated from the others by a partition, he would've easily reach out and make that not-so-telling-contact. He could've said something of double innuendo and wait if she'd take the bait. It was Gisele, though. Not that Han was afraid she'd do a Roman on him. It's just that, it's her. Don't ask him for any other explanation because he's yet to figure out why Mr. Casanova decided to take a break.

They did talk. With her, there seemed to be always something to talk about. And everyone knows he doesn't say pretty much, which so happened, the same goes with her. It's no wonder why even one-liner exchanges between them have such impact on him. They were both reserved and contemplative.

He has hinted on her attraction to Dom once. She dismissed it with a smile. Well, from the moment Han met her, he'd never seen her ogling at the big guy like she's still pining for him. Nah, Dom will never be hinting romantic ideas if Gisele was ever involved with the big fella. He'd been friends with Dom long enough for the guy to know Han. Gisele and Dom hadn't been more than friendly; he knew it for a fact. And he can't be sure if liking that idea a bit too much was good for him.

"You've got wicked skills." She told him quite too happily.

"I can handle a car, if that's what you meant by that." She was shaking her head at him as if implying his false humility was funny.

"What?"

Her laugh was contagious. Han wasn't able to stop himself for letting out a chuckle. She must've figured it's a rare occurrence because she had this pleased smile. So proud of herself for what she achieved. He liked it, to be honest. It's been so long since he'd been this relaxed, given that they were about to steal police cars.

"You should laugh more often. I like..that?" Was that a "that" with a question mark? THAT? Really? What the hell was that "THAT?"?!

"That's comforting, considering we risk getting busted."

She didn't say anything more but she glanced at him then continued driving with that smile that distracted him to damnation. He didn't even realize that they were already by the perimeter fence of the lot until he heard the guys' commotion as they try to climb up the truck. He took one quick look at her before he prepared to pull himself out of the window. She was staring at the road, without a care in the world. Then he heard her. It was but one-line that toppled him over inside.

"Don't hurt yourself."

For a brief moment, he was taken aback. There was a job to do, though, so he focused on what he's needed to do. He tried to keep up with the others, trying not to get sidetracked by what she said. "Don't hurt yourself." He kept hearing it inside his head. Even the way she said it seemed like a recording in his mind. And it was YOURSELF not YOURSELVES. He must be reading more to it but damn, if it's not her way of telling him to take care. Double damn, if he didn't like every bit of it.

* * *

A/N: The next (supposed) chapter is going to be longer but I am still trying to figure out if I should put it here because of the timeline. It might not make sense. *shrugs* Be that as it may.. let me give a shoutout to J, makbeesamurai, Hobie and as always Saudade Florentina. Thanks! Reviews help a lot to polish and improve writing. Much love. Readers, silent or not. My many thanks for your time. XD I will try my best to make it up to you all for whatever is lacking.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: As I have said, most parts of this story were written before FF6. The plane scene in this story didn't happen that way. Matter of fact, I haven't written that scene yet. So, please pretend with me. Thanks! =)

* * *

"You know, for a moment there, that actor seemed like Dom. Don't you think?" Han looked at her while she cleared the empty bag of crisps on the table. Gisele continued moving about with this thoughtful grin as she got them their drinks and a pack of some dried fruit for him. As natural as she always does, she sat as close as she can beside him. His hand automatically moved to her back, slowly nudging her nearer to him so he can lean his head on her shoulders lazily.

"Why don't we call Dom? You miss him?" he deadpanned.

"Of course, I do."

He grabbed his phone and held it out to her.

"Here." He didn't mean it to sound the way it had. From the way Gisele was looking at him, he knew his nonchalance confused her.

"What's wrong? You're still not upset I forgot my phone, are you? That was this morning. It's been 8hours since. "

"As long as you don't do it again. We've been over things like this."

"Whose fault was it that I forgot?" If he didn't drive her to distraction, there's no chance she'd forget her phone earlier. He was so busy trying to remove her coat from her, because he insisted "breakfast can freaking wait" than what he had in mind, that she had no choice but to go to the coffee shop downstairs without her jacket on. She came back with pastries, coffee and a long complain after being out the biting wind. Well, he was pleased to continue what he started and took the chill out of her. He smirked at that. Hey, call him arrogant but if you have someone like Gisele, that smug grin is something that cannot be helped.

She ran a hand on his nape, slowly, and evocatively on purpose.

"Here I thought, my baby was just jealous." Of all things that she can say! He looked at her with his stoic expression and laughed mockingly. Jealous, huh? Him? And of Dominic Toretto? He doesn't do jealous. Envy, maybe that, since everyone has that moment at one point. He learned a long time ago that he just isn't the kind to get jealous. He tried with the long string of girls he had, still it never happened. So he decided, some people just don't have the knack for it. But he'd be a liar if he tried to deny it; that now he knew it was neither him nor the other girls. He was just never with someone who's Gisele. Because he'd been jealous many times than she'd ever know. No, not with Dom though. Never with him, that much is true at least. The truth had hit him hard. He has those sudden pangs of jealousy which he tried to shrug off as possessiveness but that sounded so much worse in his head that he just lets it be and not put a label on it anymore. Although, he can't stay too peeved when she'd, in perfect instance, make him keep in mind she was his. And it works each time that he forgets he can feel a little foolish and instead that sort of feeling turns into a fulfilling sense of self-worth. Well, he couldn't really tell her that, right?

"I don't do stuff like that." With that, Gisele smiled and stood up to go fix some stuff and continue with whatever it was that was keeping her about. He can hear her movements for some time before her footsteps sounded like it were going towards the adjoining bathroom.

She'd become awfully quiet. Gisele would have something to say to him that will make him stop and check if his heart can still take how wonderful she'd always been with him. But she just went and did her thing without a witty quip. It made him think maybe he was too harsh brushing her off like that. He wished he didn't sound like a real jerk to her. Oh, she must've been killing him 10 ways in her head right now. He decided to follow her in the bathroom and maybe if he's lucky, join her in the shower. Besides, he missed her already. He likes it when they just watch whatever they feel like watching as they stay on the couch. Sometimes, just sitting with a little touch here and there, a kiss or...well, whatever one can imagine and manage doing. This brought that arrogant smirk back on his face. Anyone who could see and know will have an idea what's going on in his head that very moment.

The bathroom door was ajar. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was distraught but was trying hard to gain control. Gisele's a strong woman but she never hid these kinds of things from him. She'd trusted him that much to let down some degree of that mighty self defense. A resigned sigh and an almost about just ready to fall tear that she wiped so quickly, was what he saw. She must be thinking too deep to notice he was looking through the slight opening of the door. He would lecture her on that later. What if her life's in danger? What if he was out and she was alone then someone managed to get inside of their room? No, he doesn't want to think about it! Just imagining it will give him an apoplexy.

She disrobed as quickly as she can and stepped into the shower, cold water or not. Gisele had her face toward the shower head, spraying water mostly on her face. Her eyes were closed, so he took off his clothes as swiftly as he could and surprised her when he reached out for her.

"Not fair, babe. Going in without me?" This was the best Han could do. And Gisele, god bless her heart, asked for nothing much despite his misgivings.

"I was about to get you. Do you still need an invitation?" She was smiling, alright. But he'd known her enough to see that the smile was an act. Her eyes told him a different story. He'd hurt her. For exactly what reason, he really can't tell but he knows it mattered to her more than she was letting on. All he can surmise was that she was thinking of something and hurting. Han wished she just hit him or shout at him than see her this way. He was staring at her intently. Then he saw it, it was there in her eyes, and he's gutted 20 times over. He wanted to laugh at her, scold her, kiss her senseless and hug her all at the same time. Han can't do any of those right now. Not until this feeling that his heart is being crushed by the mere sight of those pained eyes hurts him more than it does her. But, the good things that Gisele had brought him, this feeling of elation he now only experienced cannot be taken from him even 'till he's dead. He thanked the power that be, for Gisele and the talent to restrain his emotions at this moment.

Han grabbed both her hands and pinned her to the bathroom wall. Pressing himself against her because he knew she could do real damage to a man and mostly the fact that being this close to her felt so damn good. He searched her eyes and, because she's Gisele, she chose to stare him down with that stubborn look she often used to make a lesser man cower. But not this man; her man. Besides, it was too late for her. Too late to use that trick because he knew her well to be deceived. He saw it already, more often than he would've imagined; that look. Han was just too worried to acknowledge it. He was afraid he'd be wrong to believe.

He felt Gisele tense in his arms.

"You're crowding me." A sign that she knew he knew.

"When did it ever bother you? I never heard you complain."

"I am complaining now, aren't I?"She's getting worked up. He can feel the slight resistance she's giving. She was trying to have him let her go. He was having none of that. Not now that there's so much to be said and done.

"Stop." A kiss. "it." And another.

She looked at him, confused. She must've known it too. She must've felt or seen but Gisele will never ask that of him. She will not demand anything like that from him. That's why she chose to hide in here not thinking to be caught shedding a tear for him. She will hope, wish and dream but just like Han, will never think what's in front of her is not a part of her delusions no matter how real because they are both alike that way. They do not think something like this is a game. Something like this, you can't just walk away from simply because you can. Something like this should be imperatively interminable. Something like this doesn't happen often to be regarded so loosely.

"Hey~ I knew you're smart, babe. Why haven't you figured it out?" He leaned down and started to put a trail of soft lingering kisses on her shoulders

"Figured what..? Stop. Doing. That!"

"Doing what?" Of course, he didn't. Crazy, yes. Stupid, no. This is just too enjoyable to pass up on.

"Han.."

Okay, he'd save it for later. Besides, he needed to put both of them out of agony.

"Fine, sweetheart. You, smart thing of beauty and all wonderful that you are, should have figured out by now that I do love you too. Now, can we continue with where we left off?"

"What do you mean? I never said.."

"Honey, if you pretend to act stupid any longer I am taking my words back. And if it makes any difference to you me admitting it, I do get jealous too, yes. True. Fact. Now, tell me you love me."

She laughed. Heartily and unrestrained like she does whenever he does something she finds adorable. Again, it was there in her eyes. The love he grew craving to see every day from her. He needed her to understand he lived on the way she looked at him.

"Bossy bit of goods, aren't you?"

"Tell me now so you can shut up. I really like to go back to kissing." It earned him one of those sexy giggles.

"I love you, Han. I know it's crazy, baby, but I do." A radiant smile. Satisfied. Content. Fulfilled. And she must have seen the same look on him because at that very moment, with no words, they both learned what it meant to be whole and free as she wrapped her arms around him while Han lets her.

* * *

A/N: I'd be honest and tell you how this sort of scene leaves my muse staring at me with that "meh" look. So, yeah... *fidgets*


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry it took forever to update. I know. I know. I was caught with real life and the dilemma of publishing this chapter or not. As I have said before, there are parts that are not canon because they were made before the movie was shown. I also apologise if the way this was written might confuse the timeline but I assure you, if you could maybe.. squint or something? it might help figuring out which comes first and so on. This chapter was written as the muse dictates. Please, don't shoot me. I blame the muse. LOL.

* * *

"So, did he slap that ass or did he grab and hold onto it?" It took all of two seconds before Tej finally said it aloud. Roman's laugh echoed in the room. Han can only shake his head and smile at the two because, as they say, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. He'd hardly pass as a gentleman, but it's Gisele they were talking about and she deserved better. Gisele seemed to be taking it lightly, though. She gave Tej a wink and Roman a grin. Of course, the two guys became more hysterical.

"You pulled a gun on me, baby girl. Yet here you are, Han, still alive." Yes, one of life's mysteries. He had asked her about that. She said she really doesn't know the exact answer. So, Gisele asked him why her and now. He gave her the same reply, and he was being honest for he doesn't have a comprehensible reason for it. Hell, if he can describe what happened! It was unexpected but surely intended, impulsive yet sensible and, most of all, utterly rewarding. Then it became clear that there's really no specific explanation, only that they felt the same way. Han shrugged at Rome with an easy smile.

Dom entered the room looking confused, troubled and serious. Tej and Roman stopped their teasing and the room was filled with the tension building up. It's now time to address the matter at hand. Han patiently waited. The team came to London on Dom's request with the words "Letty" and "Alive". Those were enough for them to drop everything else.

It took some time for the team and Hobbs to agree on the terms of the job. Han would constantly look at Gisele's way while they discussed Hobbs' information. He was hoping he can get her out of it. But Gisele will be Gisele and he understood her. But that doesn't mean he needed to agree with her, right? There was nothing he can do about it. It's a package deal, she told him. It's either the two of them or no one.

He pulled her to a corner, not even glancing back to check if she'd been keeping up, as soon as he got her alone. Not a single word passed between them until they were at the far end of the room. He saw the operating table looking abomination beside them and it made him more on the edge. He let go of her wrist, turned and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Damnit! Will you ever listen to a word I say?" He hissed. Obviously anxious of the situation.

"If I haven't been listening, I wouldn't be here!" With that, she folded her arms in front of her chest. One of those things she does to him as her act of defiance whenever she thinks he's being irrational. A loud and clear sign, as always.

"I should've married you yesterday and shipped you to Tokyo." And hell, he wished he really did.

"And worry myself waiting if you'd be coming back alive?" His glare didn't even make her give ground. He would've done the same if the shoe was on the other foot. That's why he found it more difficult to argue with her. If asked, he might even admit they were arguing just for the heck of it. He let go of her not so gently and yet she appeared relieved his defence was weakening.

"You just promise me two things, Gisele. Two things." She understood how serious he was. He enunciated every word so she would know he needed this from her, badly. Han held her by the waist and hoisted her up to sit on the table. Despite her personality, she appeared submissive that moment as he stood in front of her looking intently, because even he knew his stare alone left no room for debate. She has to listen to him or he'd make sure she does.

"Running is not cowardice. Run if it will keep you alive. Think of your safety before you think of mine, Gisele. Promise me. Promise me now."

"I won't promise you something I don't think I'd be able to keep. It's a stupid thing to ask that much of me and you know it!" He knew too well how hard it would be if it were him being asked the same thing. There's no force in the world that could stop him from putting her wellbeing before him.

"Try. Try very hard. Really hard. The hardest possible. Try until you have no other choice but to do it." His voice was practically begging. He's not one to be emotional after all the things that he went through in his life. But this must be what the poets say when you love someone. He wished he could order her about, break her spirit enough. He wanted to, even just this once. He can't take it away from her that she's that person he loves, though. Can he ask her to cease being Gisele? He wanted to tell her he doesn't want her there. Will he choose to leave her side to be safe if the case was reversed? He'd rather they do this together instead of being safe but not knowing if someone's got her back. Someone she, and him, can trust. Someone whose character he can give his confidence to be there for her the same level his need would never abandon her. Even Dom or Brian or any of the others will never have the same intensity to protect her as he does. He even considered breaking up with her if that will keep her safe, but he couldn't make himself do it. It was selfish, yes. But hurting her, especially in that kind of way was not what she merited and losing her would be the same as death itself. But if something bad happens to her~ he can't even continue with the thought from there. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. Dom must've felt this way when he left Letty. This is the downside of love, now that he knows. But he needed to do this job for them and their friends. She was aware of it and she was capitalizing on that. Of all the girls he'd been with, he just had to fall madly in love with a smart one!

"Equal measure, Han." Gisele maneuvered her way to get off the table to walk away from him. The manner the universe put them together by fate or destiny or both. The leap of faith. And now it came to this. And suddenly it was like those nights they talked in bed, cuddling. Or the mornings that they'd walk hand in hand and even those conversations in the car. This was it. Like they always thought it would be. Like the way they promised life is always going to be. Because they knew all along that that's what they do, they protect each other.

"I said two things, babe." She stopped, head tilted at him, telling him without words it better be good because the first one was just foolish.

"After this, we marry." And then there it was again. Sunshine was all he could think of. Her smile took a chunk of his worries away. Gisele all but suddenly threw her arms at him and held on tight.

"Oh, baby~" She whispered breathlessly. "Of course! Yes!"

"We should've done it before we went here."

"I know." Han sensed how she would've liked that and he regretted the fact he didn't think of it before they headed to London.

Han held her hand, as if searching for the ring that wasn't there. He smiled remembering how she told him she removed it because it was too perfect to get ruined since they don't know the extent of what they have to do. Besides, her military training dictated so.

She was smiling blissfully.

"Aww, now you made me miss that pretty thing you gave me."

"You just want to show off. I'll never hear the end of it from Tej and Rome. Stubborn woman." His woman. She ran her hands through his hair grazing his nape. She loved doing that. And he's not complaining one bit.

"I love you." Spontaneous. Honest. Spoken from the heart of the woman who means the world to him.

"Then stay alive." She peered into him and rolled her eyes. This time, though, she wasn't incensed. Instead, she was determined and hopeful like him. Determined to finish the job and hopeful they'd both get out of it alive. He kissed her leisurely forgetting where they were.

"Han! Are you two just about finished over there?" Gisele looked at Han and they both laughed. No stopping Roman, as always.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I tried. I am still getting my feet wet with scenes like this. Thanks for taking the time to read.

**Many thanks Erika-1426 and as always, makbeesamurai. And Saudade, sorry for not replying fast and furious. XD.


	9. Chapter 8

He remained calm. He couldn't care less if DK goes into a full temper blow up. It's not like he couldn't handle him. Besides, did DK really believe he was just someone stupid doing crazy stuff? Try the other way around, more likely.

Oh hell, here they were talking about numbers and shizz, Neela chose to appear. DK, with shaking hands, suddenly pointed his gun at Han who remained unfazed. Did this punk think he'd get rattled by this stunt? Ha! He almost laughed aloud at that. Han didn't entertain death nor induce it (only if you don't count his heedless lifestyle) but he sure never feared it. He's got nothing to lose. He'd been dead exactly at the same instant Gisele left him. No matter how many girls, money or cars, it never felt the same as when Gisele was around. The lights, sounds and alcohol never outshone her. How many times had he contemplated on taking his own life only to curse at himself later? He had spent long hours wondering if dying will be better but he'd remember her and would think twice. So he lived each day with memories of her and they were almost enough. Almost. It's better to have memories of her than nothing. It had been the most painful thing in the world when she'd left him but he'd not wish of not knowing Gisele even if her loss killed him. A little of something great weighs more than a whole chunk worth zilch. If only she's here now, he'd probably never hear the end of it.

He smirked and DK all the more got angry. Seriously, Han can't even keep track of how many times he'd been held at gun point. This was not the kind of thing that will frighten him. Before the things he'd gone through, maybe, but not anymore. Still, DK is a kid who needed to learn more about life. He could've easily beaten the crap out of him or outwitted him or did one of those tricks he learned from badass Gisele.

Sean and Neela's presence, on the other hand, only seemed to aggravate the situation. DK was out of control. He refused to listen or be talked out of his rage. He would've given Sean a beating himself for messing with DK's girl but he had no right considering he never moved on from a love lost. All he could do was to tell him what he's dealing with. Both DK and Sean were boys who thought knew too much but actually learned little from what life handed them. Man, if they only knew what he did when he was about their age.

Twinkie was able to distract DK by turning the automatic roll ups on. Han took the opportunity and knocked the gun out of DK's hand then fled to his car. This wasn't what he planned tonight. He was busying himself with the garage until such time that he can leave for dinner. His hot date will have to wait. He muttered an apology to Gisele as he started the car, scowling.

The chase was too dangerous Han had feared Sean wasn't ready for this. Just like that, he saw DK closing in on Sean. He just can't leave the boy out there on his own. He knew he had to do something. He thought of those dinner date nights with Gisele that he continued doing even when she'd been gone. It may sound crazy but it was one of those things that kept him sane and he liked remembering everything about her, he doesn't give a damn if it makes him a fool. He let out a heavy sigh and switched gears putting himself between DK and Sean.

"I know, sweetheart. I'll get home eventually. Now, let's hope I get some help."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a short one. My peace offering? =) Sort of a fille chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: My apologies will not be enough for my tardiness. There are stuff that got in the way. I wasn't able to check FFnet . Be that as it may, this chapter shouldn't have been published/posted. But because I am sincerely pressed for time and wanted to update this story. Please be gentle with me. lol. Again, reminding you that most part of the story written before fast6 was shown in theaters. AU-ish.

* * *

As proposals go, his got to be one that went for the books.

It was a disaster.

He had planned how he'd do it. Calculated every possible scenario and plotted each contingency. Days after days of orchestrating everything and they ended up with some argument he thought will drive her nuts, pack her bags and leave. But sensible and oh-so-in-love-with-him Gisele didn't. He was not only known for his demeanour but also his precision. How the hell did he screw this up? Perfectionist, hah! Well, he failed at this perfectly.

It's his first time to propose, to fall in love for real and to discover nothing can ever ruin a proposal as bad as a missed cue.

The door opened and she went ahead of him to their room. He knew she was trying to be really patient with him. She's not one to go screaming or throwing things at him but even saints can't run on that amount of patience forever.

He entered the room, closed the door and found her fiddling with the room service menu. She even asked him what he wanted to eat. Trust Gisele to concern herself over him despite her exasperation. Han found himself smile at that. Slowly, he walked towards her and sat beside her on the couch. Gisele instinctively moved closer to him, edging the menu to him so he can read what's on it. Because she was accommodating, he felt it safe for him to put his hand on her back, gently sliding it up and down her spine.

She turned to look at him with that smile. It was that goddamn smile. The one that makes him go crazy. And that look. Do not forget the look. That one's his kryptonite. Because, really, how can she look at him that way? Gisele knows more than anyone else about his past. How can she see him like there's nothing else in the world that matters but him?

"Let's get married." Damn, he's weak. All he needed to do was keep his mouth shut for a couple of days more. By her expression, she didn't seem pleased.

"Do what? You'd been overly patronizing me the whole day. Overly patronizing the idea of marriage! Han, I don't understand what you're trying to do here."

"I'm proposing! How hard is that to understand?"

"You're out of your mind."

"I'm out of my mind? Why? Because I want to marry you? Wow. Thanks. Just great!"

"I was telling you how I would love to settle down given the chance. I was pointing at a guy who proposed to a girl under the maple tree at the park bench. I was worrying about which name to sign on the document. I was dreaming of something that can never happen."

"Never happen? Really, Gisele. If you have so little trust that I'd be able to take this farther than you think, why are you even here?" With that, he stood up and paced the room. He wanted to strangle himself. He never thought how she'd react. She longed for a family, a life beyond the things they did but he never thought she might say no to him. How can she reject him? Gisele never made him feel anything but he's her world. Han ran a hand thru his hair as his eyes looked for something to eat or drink. Anything. Hell, a smoke would've been nice.

"Don't turn it into something ugly, Han." She stood up as well and walked to the direction of the bathroom. His next question stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you even love me?"

She quickly spun around to face him. Obviously hurt.

"You're asking me that?"

"I'm the one proposing, remember? You think I would do that just because it's cool?"

"Wouldn't you? Aren't you even thinking once our names come up on the registry, we have to run as soon and as fast as we can? There are few things that frighten me but I don't entice them because I simply like the rush. Should we use fake names? That would be fun. Even our marriage won't be legit. Is that it? You've had it calculated that way with your superior intelligence?"

It became clear. She thought he was being forced into something he didn't want. And she thought it was her who was forcing him. He knew he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep on pushing the idea at Gisele without her knowing why he wanted to marry her. All along she thought he was just giving her what she was asking. Gisele never demanded anything and she didn't take crap from anyone, even him. She must have broken his neck by now in her head. He prayed for courage. He could've taken a lesson or two from Roman. But then again, Gisele pointed a gun at Rome. Okay, maybe he was better off on his own at this.

Han took a long deep breath.

"Okay, please, honey. Listen to me. I know it's insane but I'm crazy about you. Wait. I know what you're thinking because I have thought about each and every one of them too. A lot of times. The possibilities. The scenarios. Foolishness, maybe. But, babe, I'd rather keep running my whole life with you by my side. I can't find an exact reason, but all I know is that, I simply can't stop needing you with me."

Her shoulders relaxed a bit. She closed the distance between them. She was near enough that Han can just reach out his hand and touch her. She seemed so fragile though that he was afraid to try.

"I'm here. I won't leave you until you tell me so. Still... marriage? I had hoped... But this doesn't seem real. It's like..."

"A dream?" He finished for her. "Then, why won't you marry me? I'm making it real. Because you deserve it, we both do." He took the chance and held her face with both hands. Han caught a tear with his thumb. "Tell me you don't want me, baby. Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't love me, Gisele."

Just like that, it was like opening a dam and her tears flowed like there was no end to it. No matter how much he never wanted to make her cry, her tears eased his feeling. She was still crying as her eyes anxiously searched his.

"I can't tell you that. You know I can't." He didn't let go, instead he leaned closer and brushed his lips on hers. Once. Twice.

"Marry me. Make an honest man of me." Han can feel her breath mingling with his as he fiddled with a loose lock of her hair, all the while not taking his gaze away from her eyes. He wanted her to see what she needed.

A hiccup. A small smile. A soft laugh.

"I love you, Han. Do not ever doubt that."

He was humbled. He'd always been able to blend in, to adapt. He had fended for himself in every which way he could. After all these years, he finally understood how it was to need someone as badly.

"I'd go insane if you stop loving me. Love you, baby."

xx

"You know, you never actually answered my question." They were lying in bed. It was early dawn after he asked her to marry him. She had her back at him, one of his arms wrapped around her.

"Hmmn?" Sexy. And an intentional distraction.

"Marry me."

"That wasn't a question." He was tracing her neck and shoulders lightly with his finger.

"Will you marry me?" She lazily turned so she was facing him. He was rewarded with a kiss, a smile and an answer.

"Yes. I will."

"Then you get this." He reached out to the drawer of the bedside table and got the ring he hid there while she was asleep. He planned on slipping it on her finger so that she'd wake up and see it but she was a light sleeper. He even made an excuse of looking for something nonexistent in the middle of the night just so she wouldn't get overly suspicious.

"How did you get something like that so quick?"

"Actually, it wasn't as quick as you thought. It took me 6 days."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Hey, I went to the store and bought it like any decent man who wanted to propose."

"Oh my~ Sorry, babe."

"I told you, I really was going to ask in a more formal way."

"Yeah. Yeah. It's my fault. Sorry."She didn't sound sorry at all.

"You can take the ring but you have to promise to love all your life what goes with it."

"I love you, Han." He could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He slipped the ring on her finger, but only after he showed her what's engraved on the ring. She cried and laughed at the same time. Happy tears, he could manage that every day. He liked that he can make Gisele that happy. He wasn't able to resist kissing her with that goddamn smile of hers.

* * *

A/N: like I said, please don't hate me for this. haha. I'd probably edit this chapter when time permits, just so I can tweak it a bit to add more descriptive lines. No proof read/beta and definitely one of the hardest chapter for me. Still, thanks for reading.

Got to go! *runs like the wind* =))

comocodran , sentaro, reichi - thanks for adding to the reviews which are so appreciated.


End file.
